Kindness Returned
by Pyrite
Summary: In a neutral country on the border of Suna, a daimyo's daughter is escorted by Naruto and his team with another genin team to a busy team. They happen to meet the Sand Siblings and another team in a joint mission. While waiting for the daughter to meet with a diplomat from Suna, Naruto and his team is called on to help with a local orphanage and the kids. Read the summary inside.


**Title:** Kindness Returned

 **Author:** Pyrite

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Kankuro x Naruto.

 **Warning(s):** Yaoi, Oral Sex, Shouta.

 **Summary:** In a neutral country on the border of Suna, a daimyo's daughter is escorted by Naruto and his team with another genin team to a busy team. They happen to meet the Sand Siblings and another team in a joint mission. While waiting for the daughter to meet with a diplomat from Suna, Naruto and his team is called on to help with a local orphanage and the kids. Since Naruto loves kids, he is willing to help, but his team mates are not. However, watching from the sidelines are the Sand Siblings. Will they help? And how will Naruto repay their kindness?

 **Author's Note:** So Swordsmanwielder asked me to write another fanfic for him. I am very honored and I hope that I do justice to his vision. Thanks for the request!

 **A/N #2:** This will be the last one-shot that I write for a while. I am planning to do some updates and edits on some of my big stories that I haven't updated in a while. So I'm just warning you. Don't worry. I have plenty of one-shots that I plan to write in the future, I just need to update plenty of my big stories.

 **A/N #3:** Naruto is 16 and Kankuro is 18.

'Kami,' Naruto thought to himself, 'what a trip.' He and his team mates had just arrived in a busy town where the daughter of a daimyo from a local village would be meeting with a diplomat from Suna. They had delivered her to a hotel to rest and then gone off to explore the town. Naruto was just happy to have the trip over for now.

As he walked by, he saw different street vendors offering fruits and vegetables, selling clothing, jewelry, and many other items that caught his and his group's attention. They passed by several buildings, some more kept up than others. He began to pass one, but heard a cry of help from inside of the building. He looked up at the building and saw that it was an orphanage. "Please!" Someone cried out.

Naruto looked at the building and saw a lady exit the building. She continued calling and he started walking up to her, but was suddenly stopped by one of his team mates. "What are you doing? We don't have time for this."

"We have plenty of time." Naruto replied.

"No we don't. This is stupid Naruto. Let's go!" Another team mate said.

Naruto turned to the two who were trying to stop him and narrowed his bright blue eyes at them, "If you want to be selfish, then fine, but I'm going to help." He then stomped off and walked up to the lady and asked her what he could do to help. She led him inside while thanking him repeatedly for the help. Naruto's team mates left him alone, however, Naruto wasn't alone. Across the street, watching the scene, was Naruto's friend Gaara and his siblings and they were determined to help.

xxxx

"What a bunch of assholes." Kankuro voiced as he narrowed his eyes at the two nin walking away.

"You can say that again." Temari added.

"Naruto would do anything to help anyone. I think we should offer our help as well." Gaara told his siblings.

"Huh?" The older brother asked.

"Yes. We're not beyond giving anyone help. This lady looks like she needs it and I'm sure that there is not enough help even with Naruto."

"Right. I'm sure after we help things will quiet down. Anyway, that will show those assholes what for." Temari put in.

"Well, let's go." Kankuro said as the three of them began to walk towards the orphanage.

xxxx

Naruto was scooping soup into bowls when he saw Gaara and his siblings come into the orphanage. He smiled at them and shouted, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Gaara walked up to the table Naruto was at and replied, "We saw how your team mates treated you. We thought we could help out. After all, it looks like this lady and the orphanage is in need of help. What can we do?"

"Well...Gaara, you can get the utensils and napkins wrapped up. Kankuro, you put them on the trays. I'll put the food on the trays. Temari, you hand out the trays to the kids." Naruto suggested.

The three sand siblings nodded then took their places beside him. As they worked, Gaara asked, "Why aren't there more workers here?"

"The lady told me that there are. The ones that are usually here went out to take a break because they weren't expecting the kids to come back until an hour or two later." The blonde replied.

"I still can't believe how your team mates treated you." Kankuro said angrily, "what a bunch of..."

"Kankuro, don't you dare!" Temari interrupted.

"Oh...yeah..."

"It's alright. Sakura-chan couldn't come with me because she had to stay behind with Lady Tsunade. These are temporary team mates. I'll be glad to get back home."

"I don't blame you Naruto." Gaara said quietly.

They did not talk for a while. A huge line of children had formed and the four nin had to concentrate on getting the children their food and trays. Time flew by fairly quickly, but for Naruto and the Sand Siblings, it seemed very slow. It was an hour later when the other workers finally arrived and were surprised to find both the children and the volunteers that were helping out.

Naruto and his friends were immediately relieved and thanked for their help. As soon as they stepped out of the orphanage Gaara said, "I'm going to talk to the head of the city tomorrow about getting more help for the orphanage." He paused, "I'm also going to write Tsunade about those partners of yours Naruto."

The blonde blushed, "You don't have to Gaara."

"I'll enjoy it. Believe me." He responded.

Temari laughed, "Well, I'm going to look around."

"I'll come with you. What are you going to do Naruto?"

"I think I'm going to get something to eat." Naruto replied.

"I'll join him. I'm hungry too." Kankuro added.

"Alright. See you later." Gaara told the two then began to follow Temari.

Kankuro turned to Naruto and asked him, "Well, where are you going?"

"Don't know yet. I haven't had a chance to look around."

"Let's find someplace. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry."

Naruto laughed, "Me too."

Without a further word, the two took off to find somewhere to eat. Knowing Naruto, it probably wouldn't take that long.

xxxx

The two ended up finding a dumpling shop and had sat down to eat quickly. After the first couple of bowls, Naruto said, "Thanks for the help."

"It's no problem. Those guys were a bunch of assholes." Kankuro replied.

"I know, but Gaara told me you don't like to deal with kids. So I really appreciate the help."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let you or someone who needs help be overwhelmed. Despite how much I don't like to deal with kids."

Naruto ate a few more dumplings before responding, "I still really appreciate it. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

The puppet nin looked at the blonde curiously. What was he proposing? "What do you mean Naruto? If it's money, then no."

"Gaara also told me you are gay."

'Oh...so that's how you want to repay me huh?' Kankuro thought to himself. He leaned over, careful to make sure only Naruto heard, "Are you sure you wish to repay me in that way?"

"If that is what you want." The younger nin replied in a low voice.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't give you a chance." Kankuro warned then added, "let's finish our meal then we'll go back to my room."

xxxx

Kankuro's hotel room was medium-sized. It had a few chairs, a bathroom, and a very large bed. The puppet nin led the younger man into the room with him, then turned around and shut then locked the door. "Wow, your bedroom is bigger than mine." Naruto commented as he walked towards the center of the room.

The older man laughed softly, "It's a benefit of being a brother of the Kazekage."

Naruto laughed as well, "I suppose so."

He suddenly felt Kankuro turn him around roughly and look him in his bright blue eyes, "You still want to repay me this way? I'm not forcing you to do this."

"I never said you were." Naruto replied and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and kissed the older man softly on his lips.

Kankuro kissed back with a fierce hardness that his younger counterpart had never felt before. However, it only lasted for a moment before he pulled back and told him, "Take off your clothes." The blonde nodded and began to undress. He kicked off his sandals then began to peel off his black and orange clothes. Before he knew it, he was naked. He was surprised to see that Kankuro was naked as well, for he hadn't heard the older man. "Get on the bed...by the way Naruto, I didn't know you had a thing for men."

Naruto blushed as he climbed on the bed and centered himself, "Not many do." He spread his legs, inviting the puppet nin to begin.

Kankuro smiled at the blonde's invitation and immediately climbed onto the bed and in between Naruto's legs. He pressed a hard kiss against Naruto's lips, the other opened and he immediately plunged his tongue into the wet mouth below. Their tongues wrestled with each other while Kankuro's hands ran along the sides of Naruto's chest. Finally, he pulled back, letting both of them gain their breath.

Pleasure and spikes of heat flooded Naruto's body as he felt the puppet nin kiss and nibble along the left side of his neck. He grasped the sheets on the bed and began to pull hard when Kankuro moved deftly down his neck towards his chest and swiftly took a nipple into his hot mouth. "Mmmm! Kami!" He yelled out as he felt the spikes of heat increase in his body and shoot straight to his member. His nerves were set on fire in such a way that he had never felt before! The briefest thought entered his mind, 'Gaara was right...he is very experienced.' However, that was not why he offered to repay Kankuro in this way.

The older man finished his ministrations on Naruto's chest then began to kiss and lick down towards Naruto's stomach. He licked a straight path towards the blonde's belly button then dipped his tongue in it, making his temporary partner moan softly. He pulled back and moved further down, purposely avoiding Naruto's hard cock and licking hot paths up Naruto's thighs.

It burned Naruto's already burning flesh. "Oh Kami...please! Kankuro please!"

Kankuro looked up at his beautiful partner. His body was burning as well and he wanted release. "Alright Naruto. Since you begged so sweetly." He teased. The puppet nin pushed himself up and leveled himself with Naruto's body. He knew that Naruto needed no lube, nor for that matter, really didn't care at the moment. He thrust into the welcoming and slightly smaller body with a loud moan. By Kami, Naruto felt so good.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and his legs around the older man's hips. He felt his older counterpart pull back and thrust back in even harder and repeat this over and over. His eyes became lidded and he felt nothing but the fire and burning of his body as Kankuro kept thrusting into him. He had never felt anything like this before and as his orgasm finally came, he felt as if he had left his own body.

A few moments later, Naruto opened his eyes and could see Kankuro's sweaty face. He stared at him with a slight concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah. That was good." The blonde replied. He had a bit of a sore throat.

Kankuro smiled, "Glad to know I'm good."

"So I take it that I repaid you?"

"Mmmm...sure. Maybe I can help you sometime soon."

Naruto laughed softly, "Maybe when I come to Suna."

"I'll take that as an invitation. Let's rest for a while."

Naruto rolled up against Kankuro and laughed to himself. He'd definitely have to think of another way to repay Kankuro the next time he saw him.

 **Author Note:** I know I'm late on this. Forgive me for being late on posting. I hope you like this. I don't think that this was supposed to have a Kankuro/Naruto sex scene, but I added one anyway. Hope you like. I am taking a break from one-shots for a while, like I said. Just a reminder.


End file.
